Fathers and Sons
by GEM8
Summary: You could have told me about the woman. A post Black Market conversation between a father and his son. They discover that they have more in common then thought. Please Read and Review.


Title: Fathers and Sons

Author: GEM

Date: 12-3-07

Category: Drama

Rated: K+

Authors Note: This is not one of my best. It's a continuation of Black Market. It's a conversation between a father and son. I've decided to write this story within the vain of _Broken_, so Lee's girlfriend's name is consistent with the one in _Broken_, not the one from the show.

"_You could have told me about the woman."_

His father's words echoed in his head. The room was silent. How did he know? He always knew; there was no way to keep a secret from him. He had a great ability to read people. Bill read them all like they were open books. Lee was no an exception.

He sank back into the couch clutching his glass. Lee's disbelief was evident. Adama sat down next to him. Lee suddenly felt like a child again. How did he find out? Lee couldn't get that question to leave his mind. Was he that transparent? More importantly why was his father trying to the model parent now after all these years? Lee thought about these questions as he nursed his drink. He couldn't help but take note of his father's features. This subject was not going away. His father's expression was unmoving William Adama wanted answers.

The look on the elder Adama's face was something Lee had seen very little of in his life. He had a difficult time figuring out the look etched on his face. Lee had seen looks of anger, disappointment, and even joy before. The look upon his father's face certainly would not be classified as one of those. It was a look of pain? But why was his father in pain?

Bill had asked Lee to come tonight to talk. Lee knew this was meant to be a father-son discussion any official business was left outside the door. The idea that this was a visit between father and son made Lee even uneasier. Their working relationship was tenuous at best, and their father/son relationship was in even worse repair.

Lee took a breath and broke the silence. "I guess I could have. I've been going through a lot lately…" Lee's replied died on his lips.

The elder Adama put his glass up to his lips taking a sip. "Why didn't you come to me? You had to know I would find out sooner or later, Lee. It's a small ship."

"Yeah, I know it is. I thought I would bother you. I didn't want to drag you down with me, and frankly we've never done father and son very well. I guess I didn't want a lecture from you." Lee put his glass down and continued to stare into the empty space before him. "I needed to sort some things out. I know what I was doing was wrong. It wasn't easy for me, but I just needed….something. I'm not even sure, if I ever found it."

"I know I haven't always been there for you but you could have come to me. I would have tried to help."

"That's wonderful Dad it really is, but to be honest I'm not sure if there was anything _you_ could have done for me." Lee leaned forward and looked at his father for the first time. "What would you have me do, walk in here, close the hatch, come up to you and announce I was sleeping with a prostitute!"

Well, when you put it that way it probably wouldn't have been the best thing to do. It's nothing to be ashamed of Lee. You're out here alone. We all are. We all need a release once in a while."

"Oh, so now you're telling me it's okay to sleep with prostitutes?"

Bill shot his son a look similar to one he would give a junior officer when he crossed that ever-present imaginary line.

Lee winced and hung his head.

Bill smiled and patted Lee on the shoulder. "We all have needs. I'm not judging you."

Lee suddenly felt ill and paled. "Had he just heard what he though he heard? "I don't suppose you'd answer if I asked?"

"I have nothing to hide Lee. I'll answer your question, or at least I think your asking me a question. If you are asking if I've seen an escort the answer is yes. I have on occasion enjoyed the company of a 'lady.'"

The room was silent for another long while. Lee finally spoke again. "Did you see any of these 'ladies' while you were with mom?"

"No!" Adama picked up his glass and drained its remaining contents "No, Lee never, I loved your mother I would never have betrayed her like that."

Lee nodded his understanding and remained silent. It seemed that they both had their own demons. His father would never fully understand his, even if he could find the words to explain them to him. He would never truly understand what he was fighting. Lee wasn't even sure he could trust his father with the information. Adriana was special to him but he still wasn't sure if he could share the past with the great William Adama. They both had their own demons to fight but at some point they will have to learn to coexist with them and not fight them any more.


End file.
